Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems having low overall light transmission in addition to enhanced blocking of selective wavelengths.
Background Art
Electromagnetic radiation from the sun continuously bombards the Earth's atmosphere. Light is made up of electromagnetic radiation that travels in waves. The electromagnetic spectrum includes radio waves, millimeter waves, microwaves, infrared, visible light, ultra-violet (UVA and UVB), x-rays, and gamma rays. The visible light spectrum includes the longest visible light wavelength of approximately 700 nm and the shortest of approximately 400 nm (nanometers or 10-9 meters).